


For the Mission

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Iron Widow Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Natasha bring in a big target, but can he handle this asshole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Mission

“Hold still.”

“What if they see me wearing a wire?”

“Your beautiful girlfriend will rip their spines out before they can touch you.”

“You are beautiful.”

Natasha rolled her eyes “Stop, darling.”

He pulled her palm to his lips, and she could practically feel his nervous energy. “I’m not a good actor, Tasha.” He said quietly.

“There is nothing you cannot do, Tony.” She said quietly, “And despite what you think, you don’t need your armor to be an Avenger.”

“The thing is, I do.” He smiled nervously. Stark men are made of iron. He had to remember not to be such a pu—no wait, Natasha didn’t like that word. He forgot for a second that she couldn’t read minds.

“No, you don’t.” She said, pulling him down and pressing a little kiss to his lips. “If you don’t trust yourself, trust me.” She pressed the pendent on her neck and her face transformed slightly, just enough to be unrecognizable. She flicked a switch under his tie and he heard the low buzz of the coms in his ear.

 _“You read me Tony?”_ Maria’s voice sounded coolly in his ear.

“Loud and clear.” He said, thankfully his voice didn’t crack. Natasha gave him one last kiss, the LEDs in her mask flickering slightly.

“Let’s do this.” She said, pulling in and going first into the hotel. She looked so good walking away, even when in disguise. It was like watching a queen walk. Despite being an orphan from the streets of Russia she fit better into his world than he did.

 _“Alright, Tony, time to make an entrance.”_ Her voice sounded in his ear. He walked into the hotel and headed towards the front desk before he realized he didn’t need to check in. When he finally made it to the ballroom its mundane extravagance shocked him. Everyone was dressed very well, but he felt conspicuous in his tux. He looked around for Natasha, first by her hair, then by her face, and then he realized both would look different because she wore a mask. His eyes raked over the crowd for her dark red dress with the gold trim, the one he just _knew_ was for him, but he was starting to panic so he didn’t see it.

 _“I’m by the bar,”_ She said quietly in his ear and he immediately relaxed. He glanced over and saw a woman who only looked like Natasha below the neck. She shot him a wink before ordering a drink. Tony really wanted one of those right now.

 _“Target coming towards you.”_ She warned into her clear martini. Less than a second later a hand clapped on his shoulder.

“Hey! Tony! Glad you could make it!” A very drunk young man said, “Can you believe we’ve never met?” He grinned.

“Mr. Collins.” He nodded at young man, instantly relaxing. This was the guy he’d been so nervous about? Had he even graduated college?

 _“Told you it was nothing.”_ Natasha said in his ear. It was nice to have her there.

“Oh come on, Mr. Collins is my father, call me Max.”

“Max.” Iron man nodded politely, this guy was a walking frat boy cliché, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Man, look at you I thought you were a partier.” _Max_ said, pulling him over to the side of the room.

“Well I’m afraid rumors of my debauchery are greatly exaggerated.” Tony tried to laugh.

“Oh yeah? What about the rumors of the Victoria’s Secret models?” Max laughed.

_“Give him what he wants, Milaya Moyna.”_

“Well, you know, I never kiss and tell.” Tony said, flashing his signature smirk.

“That’s not what Miss. November says.” Max winked back, nudging his arm. “But I hear you’re spoken for now.”

“Yeah,” Tony’s eyes flashed over to where Natasha was smirking at nothing, “I’m tied down now.”

Max grinned like a kid on Christmas, “I can’t believe you’re tapping that. I mean _black widow,_ she looks like she can show you a good time.”

Tony clenched his jaw, about to give this guy a lecture about how awesome his girlfriend was when Natasha said coolly, _“No. This is more important.”_ He disagreed, but he wasn’t allowed to disagree. Instead he clenched his jaw and smiled, “She’s very talented in a lot of ways.”

“She looks good in that cat-suit.” Max nudged him again, grinning like an imp. “I mean, I’d love to get her out of that thing.”

 _“No.”_ Natasha said again.

“Well…” He cleared his throat but this pig was starting to talk again.

“I mean, no way a girl who looks like that doesn’t want someone to just bend her over. I mean she makes watching the news worth it.” He chuckled and they neared where Natasha was sitting at the bar. Good, because she might have to peel him off this guy. You could smell the alcohol on him a mile away and it was making Tony feel sick. “I mean those tits, too, they’re like huge. Do you think they’re real?”

He couldn’t even respond. This guy was obviously too drunk to have a filter which was good news for the mission but bad news for Tony’s chances of not strangling him. _“Alright LyubImaya moya,”_ Natasha said, just above a whisper, _“You are going to repeat after me, no matter how much you dislike it.”_

This was not going to be fun.

 _“Yeah, man,”_ Natasha said in her best dudebro voice, _“The only thing better than banging…”_

“…That fine piece of ass is blowing shit up, am I right?” God this was so…ridiculous. He felt like he was trying to seduce a more sexist version of Justin Bieber.

“Oh, you have no idea!” Max clapped him on the shoulder and laughed, “Man, I got this sweet ass deal going down in Afghanistan, you’ve got _no_ idea!”

“Afghanistan?” Tony raised an eyebrow, “Stark Industries has all the Afghanistan contracts covered, well us and Hammer tech.”

“Hahaha, I never told you this,” Max leaned close with a confidential tone, “But I never said I was dealing legit over there.”

_“That’s all we need. Maria you’re a go.”_

Tony knew he had to act fast before Natasha whipped out her gun and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. and FBI agents ran in here to take this guy down. He only had a short window to act. So he pulled his arm back and just went for it, punched the guy in the face. “Don’t ever talk about my girlfriend again!” He said loudly. Okay, not the most original line, but Justin Bieber got the memo by the look of his face. The sound of Natasha’s laughter filled his ear as Maria and her team stormed in to arrest Max Colin, gratifyingly he was tackled to the ground.

Tony and Natasha escaped to the lobby. “Did you just defend my honor?” She said, pulling off the mask and wig. Tony used his good hand to pull her face towards him and kiss her.

“I think I broke my hand.” He said finally, holding it up.

She inspected it, then smiled, “Let’s get you to the hospital.” She rubbed his back, “My knight in shining armor.”

 


End file.
